1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to microelectronic device packages.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some microelectronic devices such as integrated circuits are implemented in die singulated from semiconductor wafers. Examples of microelectronic devices include processors, memory, logic, analog circuitry, sensors, MEMS devices, and stand alone discrete devices such as resistors, inductors, diodes, capacitors, and power transistors. Some microelectronic devices may be formed by other processes.
Microelectronic devices are utilized as packaged microelectronic devices where the device is encapsulated in an encapsulant for physical and/or environmental protection.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates identical items unless otherwise noted. The Figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.